Let's Stick Together
by Macie Cage
Summary: Thor is badly injured in battle. I wonder if Loki will be able to save him... Rated T for swearing This one is also insanely short...


Battle frenzy. Everything was a haze. Body after body i struck everything down. I could see my brother only a yard or so away fighting with equal vigor. but even a god cannot stand for long while being so outnumbered. I remember thinking this just before he was hit. My heart jumped in my chest but he's been hit before. i cast a shield around me so that i could breath without something trying to kill me but as i watched, Thor still didn't rise. One of the beasts surrounding him lifted his weapon high with a battle cry and my stomach dropped at the sound. I didn't think about what i was doing. All i knew was that one minute i was resting the next i was tearing through creatures to get to my brother. i reached him just in time to stop the blow that would have killed him and rip the man's heart out of his chest. I knelt before anything else could get to us and quickly teleported us away in a haze of black smoke.

~~~

When I managed to open my eyes again after the amount of energy it took to transport the both of us, he was still laying motionless. My heart beat almost painfully against my ribs. Was I too late? No. No. No. I kept repeating the word to myself as a dragged my limp body over to him. I growled at the inconvenience of not being able to move. When i reached him i realized that there were tears on my face... was i crying? why the heck was i crying?

Thor still wasn't moving. That might have something to do with it.

"Brother?" I asked quietly although i didn't expect a reply. For the first time I was disappointed at being right. Well terrified would better describe the feeling but since I don't want to infer that I was scared I will stick with the term "disappointed". My hands felt wet from where they were placed on either side of my brother's head but I ignored the feeling bending down to see if he was breathing. The relief I felt when I found him alive was tremendous. I sat back and ran a hand through my hair "why the hell don't iI kknow any healing arts?" I cursed myself repeatedly. I glance at my hands and saw them covered in a deep red liquid...blood... Thor's blood on my hands I heard a crazed laugh escape my throat at the thought. Tears were falling again and I couldn't make them stop. "Thor..." I nudged his shoulder with my hands. He should be healing by now... "Thor this isn't funny get up." I shook him again.

He still wasn't responding. I could feel myself beginning to panic a tightness settling in my chest around my heart. I searched desperately through my memory for anything having to do with healing magic.

-Thor's POV.

The last thing I remembered was blinding pain but it seemed to be ebbing now. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever wake up when the pain stopped completely and I was able to feel beyond it as something shook me. My eyes flickered open and I saw Loki's tearstained face above me. It took me a moment to comprehend what he was yelling at me but by the time I'd gotten my hearing back he'd pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back wondering what had happened. He pulled away and shook me again.

"never do that again! Do you hear me?! Never again!" His bright green eyes shone with a fire made brighter by the tears that were gathering in them. My eyes took in the smears of blood at his hair-line and on his hands and it startled me to find that it was my own.

"Loki, brother, calm yourself. What happened?" I asked looking around. There was no sign of the battle, in fact, we seemed to be in a completely different location.

He took a breath and explained that I had been hit and he had whisked us away and healed me. He sat on his knees his hands clenched on his lap his head down. I drew him into a hug and he clung to me,muttering something into my shoulder.

"what was that?" I asked. He pulled away just enough for me to hear him clearly.

"let's stick together alright brother? " he said quietly. I smiled.

"of course."


End file.
